<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Problematic Progeny by BlueEyedArcher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040015">Problematic Progeny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher'>BlueEyedArcher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampyr (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Bickering, Childishness, Ekon Geoffrey, Ekon Swansea, He's tired, Jonathan Needs A Vacation, Jonathan Tells It Like It Is, Petty fighting, progeny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Somedays Jonathan has regrets about ever making Edgar and Geoffrey his progeny. This is one of those days.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geoffrey McCullum &amp; Jonathan Reid, Jonathan Reid &amp; Edgar Swansea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Problematic Progeny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Poltergeist/gifts">Poetic_Poltergeist</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a writing prompt challenge from Poetic_Poltergeist for me to write the two things I'm not a big fan of writing. Edgar Swansea and Turned Geoffrey in a canon context. Hope I did it justice.</p><p>Jonathan is just tired and ready to go off on his progeny so they stop fighting all the time like children. He has a job to do and he needs a well deserved vacation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Your temper will be your undoing hunter. You swing that sword around as if you're compensating for something you lack." Swansea’s voice was a grating noise in Jonathan’s ear and had been for the last four hours that his progeny have bickered and squabble ceaselessly around the hospital and for some unknown reason, whether it was their connection to their Sire or Jonathan’s own misfortune, but they managed to loop their way from Swansea’s office all the way into Jonathan’s. The doctor wasn’t sure what was worse, these two or the early days of his residency to the hospital when Doctors Ackroyd and Strickland went at it like a married couple.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't need a fancy title ‘n a position of leadership handed to me, Swansea. Least I've the common sense not to destroy half of London with my negligence." Geoffrey sniped back, earning a sudden sharp gasp from Edgar who wagged his finger at the hunter in preparation for his rising retort.</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan had heard enough, frustrated he snapped. "ENOUGH!"</p><p> </p><p>Swansea and Geoffrey both startled where they stood on opposite sides of the ekon’s office. Swansea had been idly fidgeting with the books on the doctor’s shelves while Geoffrey took a lazy seat on one of the exam tables as if he owned the place, leaving muddy prints on the wood that only further irked Jonathan as he made a mental note to scrub the surface clean once he was rid of his snarling progeny.</p><p> </p><p>"Neither of you have a pedestal to stand upon in this argument." Jonathan stated firmly, watching Swansea tilt his head and shuffle away from the bookshelf with one hand lingering against it as if he could hide from his Maker’s stern disapproval behind the collection of medical textbooks and encyclopedias.</p><p> </p><p>The administrator looked put off as he stammered out. "Jonathan I-"</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan turned his attention solely on Swansea and narrowed his eyes at the man, pinning him in place with words made jagged with his boiling anger. Rarely did he ever lose his patience and this was one of those times. "You neglected your oaths as a doctor <em> and </em> as an Administrator, Edgar. Your actions led to an outbreak of a virus that nearly destroyed London and potentially endangered the world. To put it frankly, were it not for you, <em> I </em>wouldn't have become what I am right now."</p><p> </p><p>Geoffrey snorted in amusement from where he was perched.</p><p> </p><p>Swansea shot a glare at the hunter before turning his focus back on Jonathan. "I was trying to help."</p><p> </p><p>"You were about as helpful as a shoe for a fish." The Irishman drawled.</p><p> </p><p>Swansea scowled at the man once more and opened his mouth to speak but Jonathan cut him off. "You have a lot to say when you were just as much at fault, Geoffrey."</p><p> </p><p>Geoffrey barked. "What are ya talking about leech?"</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan crossed his arms at the rising challenge in his progeny’s voice. "Tell me, in what frame of a rational mind does it occur to you that the appropriate time to have a Great Hunt is <em> during </em> the greatest epidemic in London's history? Explain that to me, McCullum."</p><p> </p><p>Geoffrey growled, waving a dismissive hand towards Swansea as he spat. "The city streets were crawling with leeches."</p><p> </p><p>It was Jonathan’s turn to snort in derision at that. "But were you actually focused on the lesser vampires such as Skals and sewer beasts?"</p><p> </p><p>Geoffrey looked away, shooting a filthy look towards Swansea who seemingly preened in Jonathan’s peripheral. Oh, he had yet to finish with the administrator, that was for certain. But first- </p><p> </p><p>"No, you were hunting Ascalon and their members. I regret to inform you that Ascalon was making more of an attempt to stop the epidemic than Priwen was. May I remind you that while you were recruiting people to your organization, that that is <em> exactly </em>how you spread a deadly outbreak. You were counterproductive to your endeavors, McCullum. What would have happened had Priwen been infected enmass by this disease? Hm?" He was eager to hear that answer, that was for certain. Though Jonathan didn’t miss the sound of Swansea snickering by the shelves as if Jonathan’s redirected ire swept clean his own filthy trail of putrid decision making.</p><p> </p><p>"We have contingency plans leech." Geoffrey barked out matter-of-fact.</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan laughed, genuinely laughed at that. "Is that kept beside the bottle of whiskey by your bed? Because I'm certain your liver isn't thanking you for that.” He then added. “Rampant alcoholism after the fact when every other plan fails is not an appropriate response to a world ending nightmare. If Priwen was more proactive in their efforts, they would recognize the answers to their problems lie somewhere other than the bottom of a beer bottle.”</p><p> </p><p>Swansea was stifling a fit of laughter as Geoffrey slipped off the table and stood up with rage in his eyes, Jonathan didn’t have a care to suss out who it was directed at currently but he was quick to move on to his other problematic progeny.</p><p> </p><p>"Your amusement won't last long I'm afraid, Edgar. I'm not finished with you.” Swansea fell silent as he shuffled back towards the shelf until he was partially concealed. Maybe the man expected a bloodspear in retaliation but Jonathan wasn’t that kind of mentor. Strict and a bit heavy handed in terms of tutoring the most stubborn progeny he has ever had the misfortune of interacting with, but never had he ever gotten physical with them for their missteps. Well, except for McCullum but the Irishman learned only when punches were thrown and only after he had been pinned to the nearest surface for his misbehavior. It would seem he suddenly learns how to utilize his ears when Jonathan is actually speaking to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Even after you were faced with the evidence of your transgressions you still manage to play naivety to your actions. May I remind you that it was <em> I </em> who paid for your actions. The hospital has suffered greatly in the aftermath of the Disaster. How many lives were lost? One can hardly keep count. I certainly couldn't and I crawled out of one of those mass graves." Jonathan reminded him. Swansea winced at the reminder of how the two men met. The faint wisp of the memory on Jonathan’s end had been shoved towards his progeny for good measure causing the administrator to turn pale. A similar memory had been turned on Geoffrey a past altercation that led to the doctor scruffing his erratic charge like an errant feline.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of, the devil yowled incessantly in his ears as the newborn started in on his mantra once more. "Least Priwen doesn't kill humans." </p><p> </p><p>"Doesn't it?” Jonathan held up a thoughtful hand causing Geoffrey to shift uneasily. The doctor searched his thoughts for the memory he was occupying and smiled wickedly as he ungraciously shoved that little memory towards the newborn. “I seem to recall your men robbing women coming home from the Turquoise Turle and breaking into a medical dispensary to murder ill human patients in cold blood.”</p><p> </p><p>Geoffrey grimaced as he clutched at his head. Jonathan’s words danced around the man with a hard note of disapproval. “The actions of the subordinates are the responsibility of the commander. Take responsibility for your men, McCullum."</p><p> </p><p>With both of his progeny preoccupied and finding little else to school them on, Jonathan was tired and far more frustrated than he had any care to be. Whatever bit of work he had planned on finishing before the dawn was no longer appealing or stimulating enough to retain his focus. A lost cause now, it would seem.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, I'd ask you both to politely leave and refrain from trying to murder each other until you're out of sight and out of earshot." Jonathan directed. He turned his focus back on his desk and entertained the thought of collecting his belongings and going for a very long midnight stroll to burn off his pent up energy. All the while ignoring the fuming discontent that swirled in the back of his thoughts from his progeny. They left, without further prompting or reluctance, permitting the weary ekon to finally breathe a sigh of relief before stepping towards his balcony for a well deserved break. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>